


A Monster

by Do_wa_diddy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Manipulation, Secret Identity, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_wa_diddy/pseuds/Do_wa_diddy
Summary: A reaction to the events of chapter two of Lean This Way from Zuko's POV. Be warned I don't know what happens in chapter three since it isn't out yet.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Blue Spirit/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	A Monster

**Author's Note:**

_I'm terrible I'm terrible I'm terrible_ pounded through Zuko's head as he ran from Sokka's apartment. It'd been okay to pine from a distance or to spend time with him as the blue spirit. He was pushing it with the anonymous hookups. Well, anonymous on his end, but still. He didn't realize Sokka would get feelings for him. No, not him; Sokka didn't have feelings for Zuko. Sokka fell for the man in the mask without knowing it was his best friend. _Who's been abusing his trust and taking advantage of him;_ his brain added.

He could still go back tonight or tomorrow. Act like nothing had happened. Give Sokka someone to vent to _about all the shit I put him through_ and someone he cantrust. But no, that wasn't right. He had to draw the line somewhere. _Or do I?_

He could go back to where Sokka wanted to kiss him, wanted to love him, as long as it was anonymous. _As long as it isn't really me._ Isn't this what he wanted? His love wasn't unrequited anymore. _It will be once he figures me out. I'm a monster._

Maybe it was for the best that Sokka wanted to leave. It'd get rid of the temptation, give Zuko the space he needed to get over the other man. _Yeah right, like space worked last time._ But still, space was good. Space meant he couldn't hurt Sokka again. But he didn't want space. He wanted Sokka to fall in love with him; with Zuko. He could do it, too. He knew what Sokka wanted from him, he knew every complaint he had about all of his colleagues, he knew exactly what strings to pull to get Sokka to fall for him. He knew exactly how to get what he wanted. _That sounds like what Ozai would do._

The moment Zuko had that thought he started to spiral. Was he becoming Ozai? Was he that far gone? Oh god, he really was a monster. He'd hurt so many people. He shouted at Uncle, he abandoned Azula, he betrayed Katara, he hunted Aang, he burned Toph, and now this. _Agni, of course Sokka's in love with the blue spirit; I'm unlovable._

It was safe to say that Zuko wasn't going to be getting any sleep that night.


End file.
